Alster
|country = Erebonia |region = Lamarre Province |mayor = Mayor Matim }} Alster (辺境の町アルスター), also known as Ulster in Falcom's romanisation, is a remote village in the north of Erebonia. Background Introduced as the setting for the manga The Legend of Heroes: Zero no Kiseki Pre-Story - Ring of Judgment and , it makes its in-game debut in . The villagers share the task of maintaining the vineyard at the Old Lamarre Road west of the town. Locations Alster is a small town that is built around a plaza in its centre. Inn - Sunny Spot is ran by Ransonランソン and his wife Gilda.ジルダ They are the parents of Thors Branch Campus student, Sandy. The 'Lenheim Risotto', based on the recipe of Ariel Lenheim, is still served at the Sunny Spot. Gasco's Store is ran by Gasco,ガスコー who runs the Arms & Orbal Factory. His daughter Egnaエーニャ attends the General Goods section of the store. Kai has been working at the Orbal Factory for years. When Gasco receives a conscription letter, Kai watches the factory in Gasco's absence. Steinrose Distillery was originally ran by the father of the brothers Millioミリオ and Jarnacジャルナック and their sisters Branブラン and Yuni,ユニ who attend the distillery in their father's absence. Their father was drafted for the Operation Jormungand before 10 August, S.1206. Jarnac receives his conscription notification soon after his father. The black cat Baalバール can be found near the entrance of Steinrose Distillery. It is believed in Alster that the barrel a black cat sits on will produce delicious liquor. Alster Chapel is attended by Father Nogaroノガロ教区 and Sister Rochelle.シスター・ロシェル Kai & Tilia's House is inhabited by Kai and Tilia. Alster - Home is inhabited by Old Man Boaボア爺さん and Old Lady Alma.アルマ小婆さん Their grandson, Lot,ロット attends the sheep in his parents' absence. Lot's parents are working in Aragon, meaning his grandparents are looking after him. Old Man Boa finds Lot an embarrassment for the Erebonian man and is very strict him, resulting in Lot regularly crying on Old Lady Alma's lap. Site of Lenheim Family's residence is where the house Ariel Lenheim lived in and Olivier Lenheim grew up in. According to the monument at the site the house was struck by lightning and burnt down in May S.1206. Others Mayor Matimマティム町長 can be found strolling through town. Melany メラニー walks in circles on the plaza. Auch オーシュ works as a farmer. Auch still remembers the cries of Ariel and Olivier Lenheim during the attack in S.1189 and feels remorse over the fact that he was unable to make it in time. In the manga there is also an abandoned fortress outside the town's perimeters. In the drama CD there exist an underground passage that leads from a mountain range to the entrance to the town. Neither of these places can be found nor visited in . Gallery Alster - Introduction (Sen IV).jpg| Alster - Sunny Spot (Sen IV).jpg|Inn - Sunny Spot ( ) Alster - Steinrose Distillery 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Steinrose Distillery ( ) Alster - Steinrose Distillery 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Steinrose Distillery ( ) Alster - Site of Lenheim Residence (Sen IV).jpg|Flowers at the site of the burnt down Lenheim family's house. ( ) Scherazard in Alster 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Scherazard Harvey in Alster ( ) Scherazard in Alster 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Scherazard Harvey heading to the Osgiliath Basin ( ) Alstar (Ring of Judgment).jpg|Alster (Ring of Judgment) Alstar Street (Ring of Judgment).jpg|Alster street (Ring of Judgment) Alster - Concept Art (Sen IV).png|concept art ( ) Trivia * Ulster is also the name of a province in the north of Ireland. References Games }} Names in Japanese Category:Erebonia Category:Locations